


How could I ever not love you?

by Jarvis811



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarvis811/pseuds/Jarvis811
Summary: National City is in great danger. While trying to save her city, Kara learns a lot about herself and what the people in her life actually mean to her.





	1. Chapter 1

Kara’s attention was fully concentrated on her monitor on her desk at CatCo Worldwide Media. She was so focused she didn’t realize someone stepped beside her and looked over her shoulder.

»If you’re working longer than me than you are definitely working too long«, a familiar voice said close to Kara’s ear. Kara jumped a little on her chair and turned around to the speaker. She looked in the smiling face of Lena Luther, her best friend and owner of CatCo and L-Corp.  
»Lena! Hi! I didn’t recognize you standing behind me«, Kara said mirroring Lenas smile.  
»Oh, I’m aware. I’ve been watching you for five minutes straight now and you only just realized«, giggled Lena. Kara feigned indignation and got up, opening her arms wide to embrace Lena. Their hug was warm and welcoming like always.

»What are you doing here? It’s been ages since you payed Catco a visit«.  
Lena suddenly seemed a little restless. Despite her perfectly fitted dress and her neat bun, Lena couldn’t hide her discomfort anymore. Her eyes wandered to the big office where James was sitting at his desk.  
»To be honest I wasn’t keen on running into James. I know I broke up with him but that doesn’t mean it isn’t hurtful to see him«, Lena admitted. »But… I can’t avoid him forever and my business is more important than my issues with James. And besides that, I get to see you which trumps all of it«  
Kara’s smile radiated. »I love to see you too«.

»How about dinner tonight? We haven’t had a girl’s night in forever«, Lena suggested. Kara would love to get dinner with Lena but she already had plans.  
»I can’t tonight. I already have plans with Aaron. I’m sorry. Tomorrow night instead?«  
»Tomorrow night it is«. Lena nodded. »I totally forgot about Aaron. How’s it going with you two?« Lena wiggled her eye brows and made Kara blush.  
»It is… good. He is… good…«, Kara stammered. Kara saw the lift doors slide open and a tall figure entering the offices. »He is here«, Kara finished her half-baked sentences. She felt stupid and embarrassed but she always reacted that way when it came to love. She couldn’t help it.

»Where did you find this beau? He is hot«, Lena stated with a cocky smirk. »We definitely need to talk about him tomorrow«, Lena whispered before Aaron was close enough to overhear them.  
»Hey, Babe«, Aaron greeted Kara and kissed her. Knowing Lena was watching them, Kara felt her face turning red. Aaron was wearing loose fitted, ripped jeans, an olive green shirt and his favorite black leather jacket. His short black hair looked like he just got out of bed. Basically, he looked like a bad boy straight out of a rom com. »Are you ready to leave?«  
»Sure. But before we go…«, Kara gestured to Lena. »let me introduce you to my best friend«.  
»Hi, I’m…«  
»Lena Luthor. Of course, I know your name. Kara talks about you all the time«.  
»Really?« Lena smiled at Aaron. »I hope she told you only the good things«.  
»No one is a saint. But she sure enlightened your positive attributes«.  
Lena nodded content. »Then I have nothing to complain about. And now get out of my building and have a fun date!«  
Lena waved goodbye when Kara and Aaron left the office. 

Aaron had planned a relaxed date at his apartment with pizza and soda. Kara really loved the simplicity of it. She didn’t need a fancy dinner at a five star restaurant. All she cared about was spending time with Aaron and the best pizza in town. The only thing better than pizza would be potstickers but that would probably be too much to ask.

»How was your day, babe?«, Aaron asked before finishing his first slice of pizza. They were sitting on pillows on the floor next to the coffee table in front of the fireplace. The fire was crackling every now and then.  
»It was really good. Shawna had brought leftover cake from her birthday party last night. I still can taste the butterscotch frosting on my tongue«.  
Aaron smiled benignly. »Sounds just like my girl«  
Kara shrugged her shoulders. »I had to eat it. It would be a shame for the cake to go bad if I hadn’t eaten it«.  
Kara reached for the next box of pizza. She had already finished one and had three more to go. 

Aaron had realized from early on that Kara was a very good eater. He thought she just has a big appetite but that wasn’t the only reason. Being a Kryptonian on earth, her body needed a lot more energy than a human body. So Kara had to eat to keep her strength and she loved it. »And I found a new lead on the gun smugglers. It seemes like they are circling different warehouses in the city without a pattern. I’m not sure I’ve located all of them yet but I’m working on it. Maybe you can asked some of your contacts if they know anything about them?«. Kara and Aaron were working together on a gun smuggling case. Kara was planning to write an article about it but their progress was sluggish. The smugglers were creative and always found a new way to escape their grip.

»Sure. I’ll ask them next time I see them« Aarons voice was unemotional and he had a stoic look on his face.  
»You should meet them tomorrow. The sooner we get them the better. I don’t want them to change their strategy before we get a chance to bust them«. Kara had too much experience with waiting too long. Aaron may not know that but it didn’t matter anyway.

Aaron sighed placing down his pizza. He leaned backwards supporting himself with his muscular arms. »Why are you pushing this so hard? You are just a reporter but you talk like you’re a cop. It isn’t your job to fight against National City’s crime«.

Kara slowly chew her last bite of pizza. She hated moments like this. They showed clearly that Kara couldn’t be herself around Aaron. She couldn’t tell him about her being Supergirl. She was fighting crime since the day she rescued Alex’ crashing plane. Supergirl might be just a cover for the people and for protection of her loved ones but it was part of herself and Kara couldn’t be more proud of it. It hurt a little when Aaron called her “just a reporter”.

»I think it is extremely important to lower National City’s crime rates. People deserve to know what is going on in their city and it is my job, as a reporter, to show them. For that I need to finish my article but without proof I can’t write it. Why are you suddenly against me working on the case?«

Aaron took Kara’s hand and squeezed it a little. »Going against smugglers is dangerous. I don’t want to see you get hurt« He raised her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. »And I would like to enjoy our date without always talking about work stuff. I don’t get to see you very often and when I do you only talk about the case«.

»It’s important to me! Why can’t you understand this?«, Kara said with a slightly raised voice. She quickly realized her tone and calmed down a bit. »You say you are worried about me and my involvement with the case. But did you ever think about that I might be worried about you too? You are a PI and safety isn’t part of the job description either«.  
»True, but I’m an ex navy seal. I have military training and know how to deal with smugglers. You don’t have those skills. And I think you should leave this to the professionals«.

Kara’s face dropped. To the professionals? Was he being serious? Kara couldn’t believe he just said that. Kara was offended by his words. She stood up from her pillow and shot Aaron an angry glance. »I might not be a navy seal or a police officer but I’m smart enough to figure this out. On my own if necessary. I’m going to leave now and let you think about whether we are still partners and working together or not. Give me a call tomorrow and let me know«.

»Kara, please…« Aaron made attempts to get up but Kara didn’t care. She grabbed the remaining pizza boxes and walked right out of Aarons apartment. Her steps were quick and determent, giving Aaron no chance to follow. Once she was far away enough from Aarons home Kara shot up in the air holding her pizza boxes with a firm grip. Aaron might be able to ruin their date but she wouldn’t let him ruin pizza for her.

Kara flew to Alex’ apartment but she wasn’t home. Alex probably had a date or maybe she was still at the DEO. She considered calling Lena but she dropped it. It was quite late and she didn’t want to disturb Lena. Her best friend was working insanely hours and Kara wouldn’t want to take away that little free time she had.

With an uneasy mind and her pizza boxes Kara flew up the CatCo building and sat on the buildings edge. From there she could see all of National City. And with her super hearing she could also listen closely to the many sounds of it. This was one of Kara’s favorite thinking spots. Here was where she started her career as a reporter. Although she wasn’t a reporter at the beginning. Being Cat Grant’s assistant has been quite an experience!

Although Cat was a fierce demanding business woman, she taught Kara so much more. Of course, business and success are important. But she also showed Kara how to be compassionate and kind even when the world is cold and cruel at times. Kara still carried those values deep in her heart and she couldn’t be more grateful for the experience of working with Cat. Sometimes she really missed Cat and her sharp bossy voice.

While eating the rest of the cold pizza, Kara looked around the city and remembered all of the spots where she saved people. Or stabilized collapsing buildings. Yeah, her journey of becoming and being Supergirl has been bumpy and rocky sometimes, but Kara wouldn’t want to miss a single step of it. Her abilities on earth gave her a rare chance of helping people and Kara would do anything to ensure the earth’s safety.  
Kara’s cellphone vibrated. She got a text from Aaron.

I’m sorry Kara.  
I didn’t mean to upset you.

Kara sighed and put her phone back in her pocket. It wasn’t the first time they had differences like this. And it sure wouldn’t be the last time. But telling him she was Supergirl wasn’t an option. At least not yet.  
Leaving Aaron in the dark was the safest thing she could do for him. Her only fear was that it wasn’t the safest thing for their relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

The city was fraught with sounds of sirens. Countless ambulances and police cars flooded National City. The people on the streets were running around panic-fueled. The police officers tried to calm everyone down. Their attempts of evacuating were failing horribly. And Supergirl was in the middle of this chaos.

Two hours ago, there has been an explosion on the waterfront of National City. Several buildings tumbled down, burying people under its debris. Kara sat at her desk when she heard the explosion. Without hesitation she changed to her Supergirl suit and flew there to help. There was already chaos when she got there but it got even worse. Shortly after the first explosion, a second and a third explosion hit the city. Kara couldn’t be at all three spots so she decided to focused on the main problems. Right when she lifted a huge steel girder she heard it. A fourth explosion.

Someone was destroying her city step by step. Supergirl had to stop them! She put down the steel girder and headed to the fourth explosion. Screams and sirens made it hard to select the sounds around her. Supergirl concentrated as hard as possible. Then she heard it.  
Someone loaded a gun and drove of on a motorcycle. Supergirl followed the bike through the streets. The driver soon noticed that he had been followed. The driver started a sudden maneuver, trying to lose her. It was hard to keep on track but Supergirl didn’t gave up. The driver took the road with a underbridge. Supergirl flew under the bridge when the driver turned around in his seat and fired a shot at the bridge. The bridge came crashing down, burying Supergirl under its debris. Supergirl managed to fight her way out but the driver was gone. She flew around the area but it was like the driver vanished from earth. Angry and guilty, Supergirl returned to the destroyed buildings to help with the cleanup efforts.

She let him got away! How could she let him get away? One man caused so much damage. It took a few hours to bomb the buildings but it will take month to build everything up again.  
Supergirl was angry at herself. She found out about the explosive bullets weeks ago. But instead of further investigations, she got carried away with Aaron. She should have insisted on moving forward with the investigation. And now she was fighting with Aaron and the city got destroyed. She had to set her priorities straight.

After rescuing the buried and cleaning up the streets, Kara had to hurry. She had plans for dinner at eight at Lena’s. It was 7:58 pm.  
Kara changed in seconds and flew as fast as possible to Lena’s apartment. She had bought a penthouse in downtown. During her work week she stayed at the penthouse. On the weekends she used the Luthor mansion. Kara didn’t like the mansion so she was happy to meet her at the penthouse.

Kara landed in the side road next to the skyscraper. She straightened her button-down shirt and fixed her hair. Flying through the city always made her look like she’s been in a hurricane.

Kara took the elevator to the penthouse. When Lena opened her the door, she gave Kara a funny look.  
»What happened to you? Do you work in a mine lately?«.  
Kara furrowed her brow. »What…? No! Why do you ask?«.  
Lena chuckled. She made a step forward and reached for Kara’s face. With her thumb, Lena wiped across Kara’s cheek. Then she showed Kara her thumb. It was dirty. Black like carbon dust.  
»Oh no! Don’t tell me I had dirt on my face the whole day?!« Kara wiped with her fingers over her cheek trying to clean herself up.  
»Stop! You’re making it worse«, Lena laughed and stopped Kara’s hand from wiping. »Let’s get you to the bathroom«.

Like Lena suggested Kara went to the bathroom and washed of the dirt from her face. Due to her lateness she didn’t check her look in the mirror. And earned Lena’s mockery for it.  
»Did I miss the newest skin care hype? I had no idea that carbon dust was one of them«. Lena gave Kara a cocky smile when she returned from the bathroom.  
»Hahaha… very funny. But I guess I deserve it«.  
»Don’t be so hard on yourself. I was just making fun of you« Lena took a sip of her red wine. She offered Kara some as well. Although Kara couldn’t get drunk on human alcohol or enjoyed it, she still accepted a glass to follow human customs.

»I know. It’s just been a hell of a day and I’m glad it is over«. Kara let out a deep breath. She didn’t realize how stressed she actually felt.  
»I know! It’s crazy what went down today. The news were flooded by footage of the explosions. Have you been there?«.  
Kara sat down on the couch and drank some wine. »Yeah I was there«. Memories from the explosions came back to her mind. She drank some more wine.  
Lena came over to the couch and sat down next to her. She wore sweat pants and a red hoodie. That style was unfamiliar for Lena. But it didn’t look bad.

»I can not even imagine how it must have felt being there. The pictures I saw looked horrible enough for me«.  
»It was awful. And I should have done more to prevent it«, Kara mumbled with guilt.  
Lena furrowed a brow. »What do you mean you could have prevented it?«.

Kara sighed. She turned her head to look Lena in the eyes. »A few weeks ago, I found out about gun smugglers here in National City. They’re using a new type of bullets. Those bullets explode and cause a 10 times greater damage than 5 grenades combined«. Kara fumbled at her sleeve, avoiding Lena’s eyes. »I wanted to write an article about it but Aaron and I made too slow progress. And now they used those bullets to attack the city. It is all my fault«.

Lena moved closer and laid her arm around Kara’s shoulders. »It’s not your fault. You didn’t tell those criminals to attack the city. I’m sure the police is close on their heels and they couldn’t stop them either. Let them do their job«.  
Kara groaned. »You sound just like Aaron«.

Lena smiled at Kara. »Oh, yeah? Maybe we should talk about him instead of this awful explosions«.  
Kara opened her mouth to say something but the doorbell interrupted her.  
»Oh, just a moment. I already ordered food. I got you potstickers. I hope that is okay«, Lena said on her way to the door.  
»I love you. You are the best!«, Kara shouted to Lena at the door. While Lena payed the delivery guy, Kara set up the table. Lena brought the food to the table. They sat down across each other and started taking food out of the boxes.  
»So… where were we?«, Lena asked while sliding Kara her own box of potstickers over.  
»Aaron«, Kara sighed. Lena gave her a confused look.  
»Why the disappointment?«.

Kara shoveled some potstickers in her mouth to avoid answering the question. Knowing Lena Kara should have known Lena wouldn’t let this go. Lena gave Kara her stern bossy look and Kara crumbled under it.  
»We fought last night. He was supposed to call me today but he didn’t. I don’t know where we’re standing right now«.  
Lena reached over the table and squeezed Kara’s hand.  
»I’m sorry to hear that. But didn’t you mention Aaron and you investigate against the gun smugglers?«

Kara hesitated. »Well… yes, but that was kind of the reason we fought last night. He doesn’t want me to investigate anymore. He thinks it’s too dangerous«. Kara paused for a moment. »I thought we were equal team partners since we met during investigations«.  
Lena stole one of Kara’s potstickers and ignored Kara’s fake protests. »Wait. You met during an investigation? How did that happen?«.  
Kara put down her silverware and leaned back in her chair. »It all started when I heard rumors about the gun smugglers. I decided to do some research and snug in an abandoned warehouse where they planned to sell guns. I hid behind a stack of cartons. When I had seen enough, I moved backwards and bumped into someone«. Kara smiled when she remembered that moment. She pinched her nose and shook her head.  
»I thought I bumped into a gun smuggler and so did he. I’m not even sure about what happened next. All I know is that the cartons fell over and exposed us to the smugglers«.

Lena’s eye widened. »You got caught?«.  
Kara shrugged her shoulders. »Kind of. We were chased through the warehouse. Aaron blamed me the whole time while we were dodging bullets«.

Lena stopped eating and focused on Kara’s story. »How did you escape?«.  
»We got lucky. The girders of a staircase broke down and blocked the smugglers way behind us«, Kara lied. They didn’t get lucky. Kara made sure no one was looking when she used her heat vision to melt the girders.  
»That was indeed a very handy coincidence«, Lena agreed.  
»Anyway, once we got out of the building Aaron and I fought about who’s fault it was that we had been discovered. When I left, I was so angry at him and hoped to never see him again«.

Lena chuckled. »Seems like you changed your mind«.  
Kara smirked. »A few days later we met again at a lab. We both wanted to interview Chuck Preslin. He’s the engineer who developed the explosive bullets. After some banter between Aaron and me we realized we make a pretty good team. Together we got the answers we needed and decided to work together on this case. We would probably run into each other again anyway«.  
»Why does Aaron investigate this case?«.

»He’s a PI and was hired to find out more about the explosive bullets«.  
»Mhm«, Lena said. »And when did you start to date?«. Kara thought about the question. She didn’t have an exact date. »I don’t really know when it started. After a few meetings we discovered our affection for each other. That’s when we started dating«.  
Lena emptied her glass of wine before she put on a cocky smirk. »Alright. And how is the sex? Does he have abs?«.  
Kara blushed and her face turned bride red. »He does have abs, but…«.

»But?«, Lena dug deeper. For a CEO and serious business woman Lena could be quite the gossip.  
»Well… we haven’t slept together yet«, Kara admitted. Lena hit the table with her palm.  
»Why not? Are you blind, Kara?«

»No, but the timing was always bad so far«, Kara lied. It’s not that Aaron hasn’t tried to seduce her. But Kara had always rejected him. Aaron was a human and Kara a super strong Kryptonian. Which Aaron didn’t even know. She was afraid she could hurt him if she wasn’t careful enough. So she tried to avoid it as long as possible.

»I wouldn’t have hesitated a single minute. I could really use a distraction from James«.  
Kara gave Lena a compassionate look. »I know you still have a hard time because of James. But meaningless sex won’t change that«.  
»True«, Lena agreed. »But a girl can still like abs, right?«.


	3. Chapter 3

Hovering high above the abandoned warehouse, Supergirl used her x-ray vision to scan the building. There was no movement inside of it. She flew to the ground and landed softly. Kara decided to go straight for the gun smugglers. It was easier to do so as Supergirl. No one would question her about searching old empty buildings for tracks of the smugglers. And she was able to use her powers without checking if someone was watching.

The inside of the warehouse was huge. Rotten wood boxes stood around. The abandoned machines were old and rusty. They probably wouldn’t work anymore anyway. Supergirl looked for conspicuous features.

It was the eights warehouse she was checking today. All buildings before were clean. There hasn’t been a single track to follow. Supergirl walked through the shabby building looking around and taking everything in she saw. Although there was a lot of dust on the machines and boxes, someone had been here recently. She found some footprints in the dust on the ground.

Supergirl followed the footprints to an old small office. Yellowed papers laid around everywhere. They were also covered in dust so they haven’t been touched or moved. But the footprints led definitely here. She wandered around. The drawers of the desk were locked. Supergirl pulled them out anyway but the insides weren’t interesting at all. She only found a half empty bottle of brandy, a few cigars and a lot more papers.

She was ready to leave the office when she saw scratch marks on the floor in front of a cupboard. The cupboard was empty but something was off. Supergirl used her x-ray vision to check-up the cupboard. She found a very subtle button under the case board.  
Prepared for everything Supergirl pressed the button. The cupboard moved forward, away from the wall. The cupboard revealed an entrance to a small niche. There were a few case boards with binders and file folders on them.

Supergirl took the binders one by one out of the shelves and looked through the files. Most of them were business records from various businesses in National City. Even from CatCo Worldwide Media. Going through the files, she also found some construction plans of buildings. Supergirl frowned. These buildings didn’t exist in National City but they were designed for National City.

In the last folder she found something disturbing. There were plans for a systematical bombing of National City. According to the plans they wanted to use the new explosive bullets to destruct the city. But instead of firing them with a gun they wanted to plant the bullets in various buildings and detonate them with a new wireless escapement. And this escapement was built by L-Corp!

Supergirl was unsettled. Had Lena something to do with those horrible plans? She ripped out the page with the L-Corp logo on the right corner of the page. She put everything else back into place including the cupboard. She had found out enough for today.

Back at her apartment, Kara tried to process everything but her mind didn’t settle down. Even eating a whole tub of ice cream didn’t help. The mere thought of her best friend being an evil conspirator made Kara nervous and uneasy. There was no point in speculating. The only way to find out was to confront Lena directly.

With a last glance at the paper Kara put on a coat and made her way over to L-Corp. Lena was busy like always but Jess had orders to let Kara into Lena’s office immediately. When Kara got there Lena wasn’t there yet. She was down at the laboratories but Jess assured her she would be back very soon.

Kara sat down at the couch. She tried to distract herself and ended up fumbling with the seems of her sleeves. It felt like an eternity until Lena arrived.

»Kara! Hi! I didn’t expect to see you. Did I miss a text from you?«. Lena took out her phone looking through her messages.  
Kara got up from the couch and approached Lena. »Don’t bother. I didn’t text you. But I have an important matter to discuss with you«.  
»Okay«. Lena shrugged her shoulders. »Then talk to me Kara«.

Kara rubbed her forehead. She didn’t know how to start this conversation without insulting Lena. »Do you remember when we talked about the gun smugglers last night?«.  
Lena slowly nodded. »Sure. Aaron and you worked together to find them. I have a lot on my mind Kara, but I don’t forget about our conversations«.

Kara nodded shortly. »Today I dug a little deeper in those gun smugglers and I came across something daunting. I didn’t want to jump to conclusions. Instead I came here for explanations«.

Lena’s smile froze. »Now you scare me a little, Kara«.

Kara let out a loud breath. She didn’t have any words so she handed Lena the paper and let the CEO read it. Lena’s eyes wandered across the paper rapidly. When she was done, she held it up in the air.

»What is this, Kara?«.  
»You tell me«.

Lena took again a short look at it. Her face darkened and the atmosphere cooled down. Lena walked over to her desk and let herself fall into her office chair.

»Are you accusing me of plotting a destruction plan for the city?«, Lena asked bitter. Her disappointment felt like cuts in Kara’s heart. She knew this had been a possible reaction of her friend. But she had hopes she would have reacted differently.

»No, I don’t. But I stumbled over this new technology from L-Corp and I wondered if you happen to know something about it«.

Lena swallowed hard. She looked a moment in Kara’s eyes. »Would you even believe me if I told you that I don’t know anything about this?«.  
Kara kept silent. Of course, there was a possibility of Lena lying. And yes, there was always the fact that she was a Luthor hovering above her head. But if Kara was honest to herself, she didn’t actually believe Lena had anything to do with this. Lena had nothing but good things done since she moved here from Metropolis. When Kara looked into Lena’s eyes, she knew she wouldn’t lie to her.  
»Do you know anything about it?«

Lena stared at Kara. »No. I’ve never seen or heard anything about this technology. I am the CEO of this company and I should know about every project and development of this company«.

Kara folded her hands in her lab. »Okay. But how did the L-Corp logo end up on this paper?«.  
»The paper comes from L-Corp. But like I said, I don’t know anything about the technology«.

Kara wanted to say something but Lena interrupted her. »But… I can run the project number through our system and see where it origins from«. Lena didn’t waste time. She put the number in the mask on her computer and waited until the process was finished. Kara could see Lena’s tautness.

»The number leads to a file with the name “Project Phoenix”«. Lena frowned. »I don’t know about this project. Let me access it«.  
Lena clicked on it but she frowned even more. »I’ve been denied access. This is impossible. As the CEO I have access to everything«, Lena said in disbelieve.

Kara positioned herself behind Lena. She looked over her shoulder to see for herself.  
»Can you… I don’t know… override it?«, Kara asked.  
»I’ll try«. Lena typed quickly on her keyboard. Line after line of code appeared on the screen. But when she hit enter Lena’s access was still denied.

»What do we do now?«

Lena reached for the phone on her desk. »I’m calling IT. If they can’t fix it, I will. No matter how long it will take«.  
After Lena called the IT department, she leaned back in her chair and turned around to face Kara. »Do you believe me now that I have nothing to do with it?«.

Kara’s features softened. »Of course, I believe you. I shouldn’t have doubted you in the first place«.  
Lena sighed. »I get why you did it. I’m still a Luthor and I always will be one«. She gestured in the air trying to find the right words. »It’s just bugging me that of all people you thought I could plan something like that. I mean… Kara you’re my best friend and I love you. I just thought you would think better of me«.

Lena’s disappointment put a dagger of guilt and shame in Kara’s heart. The sad truth was that Lena was right. She considered the possibility of Lena’s capability of planning to destroy the city. Even if it was just for a moment.

»I am truly sorry, Lena. I let my mind get clouded by prejudices. I hope you can forgive me«, Kara apologized remorseful.  
Lena took a long look at Kara before she answered. »Apology accepted. I will get over it eventually. Where did you get this paper anyway?«.  
Kara smiled relieved. »Oh, I asked Supergirl for help. She found it in a secret niche in one of the smugglers warehouses«.

Lena thought about something. »You don’t work with Aaron anymore?«.

Kara pressed her lips together. »No, I decided not to. He texted me this morning but I still have to respond«.  
Lena nodded. »Okay, fix things with Aaron. And when you’re done, we take on those stupid gun smugglers«.

»Did you just say “we”?«.  
»Yes, I did. They are messing with my company and with our city. They need to be stopped«.

»Agreed. But shouldn’t we let Supergirl handle this?«. Kara tried to put Lena off from trying to help but it was useless.  
»It won’t hurt to have back-up, right?«, Lena said with a beaming smile. Kara couldn’t help but smile back at her.  
»Right«.  
»Then let’s do this!«.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> thanks for reading my fanfic. And thank you for all your kudos and the comment.  
> I know my grammar isn't perfect. I'm having espacially trouble with the tenses and time.  
> Anyway... I hope everything is understandable. I look forward to your reactions.  
> Happy Easter!  
> Jarvis811


	4. Chapter 4

»I’m so glad we can talk about this. I’m really sorry about what I said«. Aaron smiled and grabbed Kara’s hand on the table. They sat in a small coffee shop in the finance district. They used to meet here when they first started dating.

»I know. But I want you to understand that I was really hurt by your words. You may want to protect me but I am more than capable of protecting myself«.

Aaron pressed his lips together. »I know but it’s so hard to believe. I mean… Your tall and slim and you look so innocent«. Aaron smirked. »You look like your so harmless that you couldn’t even hurt a ladybug«.

Kara chuckled. She imagined his face, how he would look like if he knew she was Supergirl. She was by far not innocent or harmless. But she dedicated the use of her powers for the good cause.  
»I can protect myself. Period«.

Aaron held up his hands. »Understood«. Then he smiled at her. »Are we good again?«.  
Kara let him wait for a moment. She enjoyed his longing look and impatient fumbling. »We’re good, Aaron«.  
Aaron exhaled relieved. »I was worried for a moment when you didn’t answer right away«.  
Kara smiled and leaned forward. Their lips found each other for a soft kiss. Aaron held her hands again. They took a moment to just look at each other.

»Sooo… When do we start investigating again?«, Aaron asked friendly. Kara’s face froze. She didn’t tell him yet that she was working alone now. Or rather was working with Lena now since Lena decided that for her.  
»Well… You know… Since we had so many fights, I thought it would be best if each of us worked alone. Or at least we shouldn’t work together anymore«.

Aaron seemed a little disappointed. »Are you sure about that? I know we had our differences but we still make a pretty good team«.  
Kara smirked. »Yes, we are a pretty good team. That’s why I don’t want us to work together anymore. I don’t want to risk our relationship over it«.

Aaron got a meddlesome look on his face. »You wanna get out of here?«.  
Kara enjoyed the lightheartedness of the moment. It was nice at the coffee shop but she wouldn’t mind a little privacy. »Let’s go«.

It took a while until they had settled to which apartment they wanted to go. Finally they decided to go to Kara’s place. It was closer to the coffee shop.

While walking to her apartment Aaron already couldn’t leave his hands off of Kara. They teased each other constantly. And when they arrived at her place their teasing quickly turned into passionate kisses. Aaron directed Kara to the dining table. She swept everything from the table. Magazines, letters and to-do-lists. Kara didn’t care.

Aaron grabbed her hips and lifted her on the table. His hands ran all over her body. His mouth wandered from her ear to her neck. Kara let out a deep moan.

She shouldn’t be doing this. She should stop them before Aaron would get hurt. But it felt so good.  
Kara moaned again when she felt his tongue and teeth teasing her sensitive skin. But she should stop him. It was for the best. And she had things to do.

Kara grabbed Aarons short, black hair. His hair should be longer. It would be easier to grab… like Lena’s hair. Black hair… Lena! She forgot about Lena. She was supposed to meet her!

»Lena…«, Kara moaned softly. Aarons tongue was suddenly gone.

»What did you just say?«.  
»Lena«, Kara repeated breathless. Aaron pulled away from her. It took her a minute to realize what she had said.

»Oh, wait Aaron… I didn’t mean…«, Kara stuttered flustered. Very graphic pictures of Lena and her popped up in her mind. Heat rose in her body and she felt a deep blush on her face.

»You didn’t mean, what? You didn’t mean to think about your hot best friend while making out with me?«. Aaron tore his hair. »What is wrong with you? I mean… I saw the looks between you two but I pushed it aside. Thought you were just really close friends…«.

Kara stood up and approached Aaron. »It isn’t like you think! Lena and I are just friends and I didn’t think about her. I just remembered that I’m supposed to meet her right now. That’s all«, Kara tried to explain it.

Aaron snorted. »Great. Making out was so boring you rather thought about your obligations than focus on me«. His voice had never been so bitter and cold before.

»Aaron, please. It’s not like that«, Kara begged desperate. But Aaron shook his head.  
»I think I should leave now and let you get to Lena«, he said walking to the door. He didn’t turn around or hesitated. He just left the apartment.

Kara groaned loudly. How did she always manage to say stupid things and screw everything up?

Angry with herself she pushed the table away. But what she thought was a little push turned out a little too strong. Her table flew across the room and landed on her couch. It would have been a funny view if Kara wasn’t so mad.

She could have wallowed in self-pity but it was no use. If she didn’t go to Lena now, not only would she be mad at herself. Lena would be mad at her too and that wasn’t fair to her friend.

Kara pushed open her window and jumped out of it. She flew across the city to meet Lena at her office. The cold wind in her face let her cool off. By the time she arrived at L-Corp she was already in a happier mood again.

Like always, Jess let her through without hesitation. Kara was surprised by it since Lena had company.  
»I’m sorry if this isn’t a good time. I’ll wait outside«, Kara apologized making an attempt to leave the office again.  
»No, Kara wait. Come in. I wasn’t sure if you would come. You’re running a little late«, Lena said. She gestured to the empty chair in front of her desk. Kara took a seat and gave a small smile to the man on the other chair.

»Kara, this is Brandon Wate. He is one of the most promising IT engineers we have at L-Corp. I asked him here to help with the file access problem we had yesterday«.

»Nice to meet you«, Kara said extending her hand. Brandon nodded and shook her hand. »Pleased to meet you«.  
Lena clapped her hands together. »Great. Now that we have exchanged formalities, let us get started on that problem«.  
Brandon cleared his throat. »Right, Miss Luthor. So, I tried to access the file but failed as well. I still haven’t managed to access it but I was able to track down in which department it was created«.

Lena’s focus rested on Brandon. »In which department?«.  
»Research and Development«, Brandon answered. »The department isn’t surprising but there is something strange to it«.  
»And what would that be?«, Kara asked curious.

»The person was able to hide his or her user id. I can’t tell who exactly created the project«, Brandon explained looking at Kara.  
Lena leaned back in her chair. Kara could tell that she was already running possible options in her head.  
»Are these all the information you can give us?«, Kara asked. She didn’t want Lena to interrupt her thinking for something Kara could ask as well.

»At this moment, yes, it is. I’m still working on it but it is quite difficult«.  
»Okay, then. Thank you for your time Brandon. You can go back to work«, Lena said absent. Brandon nodded and left the office.

»What are you thinking?«.  
Lena sighed. »If he can’t find out who created it or how to access it, it means L-Corp is exposed and there are major security risks in our system«.

»What are you going to do about it?«.  
»I’ll let them put up more firewalls, more password secured masked and let them run security checks. This needs to be contained«. Lena pressed her lips together. »We can’t do much about the plans right now. We have to wait until Brandon figures a way out«.  
Kara nodded. »I see«.

There was a moment of silent before Lena changed the subject. »Did you talk to Aaron?«.  
»I did… and screwed everything up«, Kara admitted embarrassed.  
Lena held up her hands. »What? How?«.

Kara rubbed her neck. »Well… actually it’s sort of your fault«.  
Lena’s jaw dropped. »My fault? What did I do? I was the whole time here«, Lena laughed.

»I talked to Aaron and then we went to my place and made out«. Kara stopped for a moment. »And while we made out, I remembered I had a meeting with you. So… I might have moaned your name«, Kara confessed embarrassed.

Lena’s straight face crumbled. She started to laugh so hard, Kara could see tears forming in her eyes. »You moaned my name?!«, Lena asked between her laughter.

Kara pinched her nose. »Yes… twice actually«.

Lena lost it and Kara just sat their and watched her best friend making fun of her. It took a good two minutes for Lena to calm down again.  
»Are you finish?«, Kara asked annoyed.

»For now, yes«, Lena said wiping away the tears in her eyes. »Did you think about me in a sexy way or really just about our meeting?«.  
The images of Lena and her from before popped up in her head again. Kara felt her face turning red. She looked away, so Lena wouldn’t see it.

»Of course, about the meeting. I suddenly remembered it and said your name. That’s all«, Kara said trying to convince herself as well. Aaron had been right. It was weird for Kara moaning Lena’s name. But Kara only thought of Lena as a friend so there was nothing wrong with it, right?

Lena giggled. »Then don’t worry. He’ll probably laugh about it later. Just give him time«.

»You’re probably right«, Kara said. But Aarons words got into her head. And it was on her to find out what was behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

Although Brandon and Lena have been working on accessing the project file, they were no step further. Kara decided not to sit around and wait for a breakthrough. Instead she took the construction plans for the not existing buildings to track down the responsible architect.

There was no name on the plans but a small logo on the right top corner. It was a circle with an overlapping ‘Y’ and ‘M’ in the middle. Thanks to her CatCo contacts, Kara was able to find the architecture office. It was in London.

She told Lena about what she has found out so far and that she would fly to London.  
»It’s really not necessary Lena. I’ll be fine flying with a commercial airline«, Kara insisted with Lena on her phone.  
»Maybe but it would be much faster to use the L-Corp private jet«.

Kara wanted to groan. She hated these situations. Lena was trying to be nice and helpful but getting in the way unknowingly. Only because she didn’t know that Kara was a Kryptonian.

»I know you want to be nice. But the L-Corp jet is only for the CEO. Which would be you, not me«. Kara desperately tried to squirm herself free of this situation.

»Don’t worry, I have a solution for that. I’m coming with you to London«, Lena announced happy.  
Kara’s face dropped and she almost fell over her own feet. »What?«.  
»I’m coming with you. No one at L-Corp can say something when I’m on board. And we get to spent some time in London together. It will be a fun, girls only vacation«.

Kara pinched her nose. When Lena said ‘fun girls vacation’, Kara’s filthy pictures of Lena and her came back to her mind. She felt her blood rushing to some special areas in her body and wished she could just die. 

»I… I love that idea«, Kara said with mixed feelings. Her mind told her it was a bad idea but her body screamed unmistakably yes. »But what about the unaccessible file you’ve been working on?«.

»I can work on that from London too. But I would appreciate some time out of my office. This is the perfect opportunity«.

»Okay then. It’s settled. When should I meet you?«, Kara surrendered. She couldn’t take this happiness from Lena.

 

Three hours and two glasses of wine later, Lena and Kara where on board of the L-Corp jet. It was just the two of them. The jet was fully autonomous.

»Who are we meeting at the office?«, Lena asked. She sat relaxed in her seat and smiled at Kara. Kara was fumbling with her glasses. It had never bothered her this much before when Lena looked at her so much.

»I made an appointment with the firms founder tomorrow at 3pm. His name is Yannik Matthews. He’s the head of the office and I think he can help us with our questions«.

»Yannik Matthews? Somehow I think I know this name. But I can’t put a face to it or remember where I heard of it«. 

»Maybe you will remember it, when you’re looking at him«. Kara looked out of the small window to her right side. She avoided to look at Lena as often as possible.

»Are you okay, Kara? You’ve been uncommonly quiet since we took off«. Kara could hear Lena’s concern in her voice. It made her heart wrench.

»I’m fine. There’s been just a lot on my mind lately«. This wasn’t even a lie. It wasn’t the whole truth either.

»I know the feeling«, Lena admitted. »Do you want to talk about it?«. Kara smiled at her best friend. »Thanks for the offer but I think I don’t want to talk about it. At least not now«.

Lena nodded. »That’s fine«. They started to talk about easy things like Alex and funny accidents Kara had in the past. The mood was light and funny and made the flight go by quickly.

 

»I should have booked the hotel. This is way too much, Lena«. Kara put down her luggage. They entered their hotel room Lena had booked for them. But it wasn’t just a normal room. It was probably the largest suite in London you could find. They stayed at a five-star hotel in the middle of SoHo with a magnificent view over the London skyline.

»No, it’s not. I can easily afford it and you deserve a nice stay in London«, Lena defended her decision. Kara gave her a look. »You would have rented the whole Buckingham Palace if you could and still pretend like it is nothing«.

»Well, despite my impeccable negotiation skills, the Queen wasn’t up for letting us stay at the Buckingham Palace. This is the closest thing to it I could find«. 

Kara stared at Lena with her mouth open. »You’re joking, right?«. Lena looked assessing at Kara. She gave Kara a nervous smile. »Of course, I’m just joking«. They both knew it was total bullshit but Kara didn’t say anything.

If they were really going to stay here Kara could just as well relax and admire the beautiful suite. There was a huge living room with comfy couches, a glass coffee table and a big book shelf with countless books from every genre.

»So… what are we going to do until our meeting with the architect?«, Lena asked with a smug face. Kara looked at the cities skyline before she turned around with a big smile.

»Let’s explore the city. I’ve never been to London before«. Lena smiled back at Kara. »Me neither. So why not? Let’s see what the city has to offer«.

Together they went out to see some of the famous sightseeing spots of London. Kara really enjoyed their time together. She forgot about her conflicted feelings for Lena. She even more forgot about Aaron. She simply had a wonderful time with her best friend in an unknown city.

Kara loved seeing Lena with a lighthearted smile in her face. Although they both nearly got run over by cars multiple times or when Lena lost her fries to the greedy pigeons.

They were walking along the Thames when Lena linked arms with Kara and opened up to her.

»You know I’m really glad I met you Kara. Since I moved from Metropolis to National City you’ve been a true friend to me and I can never thank you enough for it«, Lena suddenly admitted.

Kara beamed at Lena. »I’m so happy too that I met you, Lena«. Lena smiled and squeezed Kara’s arm.

»All my life I had to live up to expectations. Constantly I had to proof myself and compete against Lex. My dad might have cared for me but Lilian made it clear that I’m not her daughter and I desperately craved a mothers love«. Lena stopped to take a breath.

»After Lionels death I really was alone. Lex made me believe he cared for me but eventually I found out that he had looked down on me the whole time. I was a human experiment to him and all he had for me was pity. He disdained every failure of me and made sure I had no self-esteem«.

Kara’s heart hurt. She felt utterly sorry for Lena but she didn’t say something. Not yet. She simply listened and let Lena know how much she felt for her.

»But when I met you everything changed. I learned how it is to have friends. To have an actual family. You never gave me the feeling I had to live up to anything. With you I can be myself without doubting myself. I admire your compassion and enthusiasm. I couldn’t be prouder to call you my friend«.

Kara had a lump in her throat. She was touched by Lena’s honest words. And when she looked in Lena’s face and saw her close to tearing up, Kara couldn’t do anything else than hug Lena. It was a close, firm hug and Lena leaned into it like no one could see them.

»I want you to know that people like Lilian and Lex are miserable people who don’t deserve a brilliant, strong woman like you, Lena. You are kind and generous and I wish I was as confident as you are. Never let anyone tell you your worth. And don’t let your last name define you. I know you and you have the biggest heart and a pure soul. Trust me«.

Lena pulled Kara a little closer although Kara thought that was impossible. She had to fight back her tears. They stood there holding each other tight like they could lose the other if they’d let go. Kara pressed her nose in Lena’s silky hear. It smelled like cherry blossoms.

 

They finished the day in the city with watching a play at one of London’s numerous theaters. Then they went back to the hotel. They didn’t feel like eating out so they decided to order from the room service.

Lena assured Kara could order as much food as she’d like. Kara almost ordered everything on the menu but shared every dish with Lena. There where dishes all over the living room and they could barely move without tipping something over.

They sat on the floor leaning their backs on the couch. They shared every plate and had a wonderful time. Later then they sat there and enjoyed each others company. Lena leaned her head on Kara’s shoulder until she fell asleep.

Kara watched Lena. She looked peaceful and beautiful. Kara took Lena’s hand in hers and stroke with her thumb over Lena’s palm. Her skin was warm and soft. And it sent a tingling feeling in Kara’s body.

Kara’s eyes got stuck at Lena’s lips. Red and full. Kara was tempted to lean forward and kiss those tempting lips. She wondered what it would feel like. She felt herself moving closer so she had to stop herself. She can’t take advantage of this situation. It wasn’t right.

Kara decided it was best to bring Lena to bed. Carefully she lifted Lena from the ground and carried her to the bedroom. Kara groaned when she realized there weren’t two separate beds. There was just one king size bed which means she had to sleep very close to Lena. Could she trust herself?

Kara pulled back the blanket and put Lena down softly. Lena mumbled something in her sleep. It was adorable. She tucked Lena in and got herself ready for bed.

She slipped under the cover. She put as much space between Lena and herself, hoping it would help take her mind of Lena. But Kara was a fool to think so. She spent half the night looking at Lena.


	6. Chapter 6

Kara fumbled with the buttons of her blazer. Lena stood next to her in the elevator, cool as a cucumber. Lena’s hand suddenly grabbed Kara’s hand.  
»Stop fidgeting. Why are you so nervous?«

Kara pulled back her hand. »I’m not nervous. It’s probably because I didn’t sleep well«.  
»Did I stole the blanket?«, Lena asked worried.  
»No. I don’t know why it took me so long to fall asleep. Maybe it’s the jetlag«.

»That is possible. For a moment I thought I could be the reason for your insomnia«.  
Kara faked a laugh. »Don’t be silly«. Lena really had no idea…

Lena turned around to face Kara. »How exactly did you manage to put me to bed? If I remember correctly, I fell asleep leaning on your shoulder«.  
Kara stiffened. »Ehm… I carried you to the bed«. 

Lena cocked her head. »Really? You are stronger than you look«.   
Kara rolled her eyes and smiled. »First of all, you are a lightweight. And second, it’s just proof that our classes at the gym are paying off«.  
»For you, obviously«, Lena said a tad jealous.

Kara didn’t get the chance to response cause the elevator doors opened. They both stepped into the well organized and modern designed office floor. They were immediately greeted by the lady at the front desk.  
»Good afternoon, ladies! How can I help you?«, the lady asked friendly.

»Hi, we have an appointment with Mr. Matthews«, Kara said returning the friendly smile.  
The secretary checked the calendar on her computer. »Yes, right. I presume you are Ms. Danvers then?«. Kara nodded to confirm. »Okay. I will inform Mr. Matthews about your arrival. Would you like something to drink while you’re waiting?«.  
»No, thank you«, Kara said after checking with Lena. It didn’t take long. They’d waited less than five minutes when they were called into Yannik Matthews office.

Mr. Matthews office was at the end of the hall with a beautiful view at the London Eye.

»Mr. Matthews! Thank you for seeing us. I’m Kara Danvers and this is…«.  
»Lena Luthor. Haven’t seen you in a while«, Mr. Matthews said with a crooked grin. Kara looked surprised at Lena. »You two know each other?«.

Lena looked bewildered at the British architect. He was tall with dark brown hair and a well trimmed beard. His tailor-made suit looked really good on him.

Lena was taken aback for a moment. Kara had never seen her like that. »Well… I’m sorry. I can’t remember meeting you. This is quite embarrassing. I’m sorry. Maybe you can give me a hint?«.

Mr. Matthews giggled. »Maybe you remember a chubby, young boy with horn-rims and an overdue haircut? I was at the MIT for a semester abroad«.

Lena looked to the ceiling while recalling her time at the MIT. Her eyes widened.  
»Oh my god… Chips?«, Lena asked unsure.

Mr. Matthews laughed. »Ding, ding, ding… you hit the jackpot«.  
»Wow… You have changed«, Lena admitted in awe. Mr. Matthews beamed at her. »You haven’t. You’re still as beautiful as I remember«.

Lena smiled wide and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Kara watched the scene with aversion. There was clearly some history between them and Kara wasn’t sure if she wanted to know what it was.

»Thank you. I guess you don’t go by your nickname anymore?«, Lena teased the architect.  
»No. Unfortunately, “Chips” isn’t a respectable name for an architect. But you can call me Yannik«. He offered them the seats in front of his desk. »How can I help you two?«. 

Kara cleared her throat to get back Yanniks attention. »We are here because we have some questions about blueprints created by you. Or at least by an employee of yours«.

Yannik nodded. »Okay. Maybe you can give me some details about those blueprints. We have approximately 120 clients at all times and our architects are running at full capacity through the year«.

»We found some blueprints for National City. The weird thing is, that none of these buildings exist. And it seems that they are supposed to replace some of National City’s most famous buildings«. Kara rummaged around in her bag until she found the blueprints. She handed them to Yannik and let him see them. 

»Yeah, I remember those plans. I designed the buildings myself«.  
»And for whom did you design them?«, Lena asked.

Yannik pressed his lips together. »I’m sorry but I can’t tell you that. Our client’s privacy is very important to us«.  
Kara smiled but put on a stern look. »We respect that but this is very important. These blueprints might be connected to a criminal organization in National City«.

»Don’t you think it is a bit suspicious that there are plans to replace several buildings?«, Lena asked.  
Yannik shrugged his shoulders. »Buildings get torn down and build up again all the time. I don’t question it. In fact, I welcome it since it is my job to design new buildings«.

Lena leaned a bit forward, giving the architect an unrestricted view of her cleavage and her most flirtatious smile. Kara knew what Lena was doing but it bothered her tremendously.

»Are you sure you can’t make an exception? Not even for an old friend?«. Lena’s voice was low and compelling. She knew exactly how to push the right buttons.

Yannik bit his lip. »I would love to help you«, he said with longing in his voice. Kara thought she was going to be sick, listening to their conversation. She decided to distract herself and scanned the room with her x-ray vision. There was nothing extraordinary except for a double bottom in the drawer of his desk.

»Who gave you the job?«, Lena asked again, still flirting with him.  
For a moment, Kara thought he would crack but he shook his head. »I’m sorry but I can not help you with that. But maybe we can talk about some other things. Over dinner?«.

Lena stood up abrupt. »I’m sorry we waisted your time. I have to say no to dinner. This is a girls only vacation and I’d rather spend some quality time with my friend«.

Yannik looked disappointed. He got up from his chair to open them the door. Lena walked out of it and Kara had to use the one chance to look into that drawer. She puffed a blow on Lena’s handbag, sending it to the floor.

While Lena and Yannik picked up the scattered contents, Kara hurried to the drawer and lifted the double bottom. She found a flash drive under it and slit it into her pocket. She made sure everything was in place and went to the door like she was just waiting for Lena to gather her things.

They said their good-byes and left the office in silence.

»That was disappointing«, Lena muttered on their way back to the hotel.  
»I wouldn’t say so«, Kara said in a good mood. Lena raised her eyebrows. »How come?«.  
Kara took out the flash drive and waved it in front of Lena. »Because I found this while he was helping you pick up your things. I don’t know what is on it but it has to be important. He hid it under a double bottom in his desk drawer«. 

Lena’s jaw dropped. »Look at you, Kara. Quite the Sherlock Holmes«.  
»I have a few tricks up my sleeve«. Kara nudged Lena’s shoulder and they both laughed. »So… what was this chips story all about?«.  
Lena sighed. »That is a story for another time«.

 

Back at the hotel they tried to readout the flash drive. Unfortunately, the data was encrypted and Lena needed a decoding program she didn’t have on her notebook.

Lena closed her notebook with a snap. »This is frustrating. I hate it when I can’t make progress«. Kara giggled from her place at the couch. She was reading one of the many books they had in their room.  
»What’s so funny?«.

»You are«, Kara said without looking up from her book.  
»Oh, really?«.

»Mhm«. Kara didn’t say anything else but she was waiting for Lena to react to it. It didn’t take very long.  
»Are you going to tell me why?«, Lena asked annoyed from her place at the table.

Kara put her book aside and straightened up. »It’s just really entertaining to watch your misery«.  
Lena pouted and crossed her arms. »You’re not a good friend if you enjoy my pain«.

»Agreed. That’s why I’m going to help you forget that misery«. Kara said with a smirk. »Let’s go out and have some drinks. It’s our last night in London and we can’t do anything about that flash drive anyway«.

Lena’s face lit up. »I’m in«.

 

They found a cute pub near the hotel. The drinks were cold, the food excellent and they had a fun time at the bar.  
»Once Alex and I had this great idea how we could sit both on a sled. We wanted to get really fast without pushing one another«, Kara said laughing. »We borrowed our neighbors dog Chester and took a rope from the garage. Then we went up the hill and tied Chester to the sled«.  
»I have a bad feeling about that story«, Lena said smiling. She took a sip from her whiskey while listening to Kara.

»I sat at the front and Alex right behind me. But Chester didn’t want to run, so Alex took a small branch and threw it«. Kara made a pause and giggled. »It worked. Chester started to run after the stick and pulled the sled with him. Tragically Alex threw the stick in the middle of a bunch of fir trees. Chester didn’t stop when the trees came. He pulled the sled through the trees and Alex and I crashed right into a trunk«. Kara started to laugh and Lena joined her.

»Did you guys get hurt?«, Lena asked after their laughter had calmed down.  
Kara made a grimace. »Alex broke her nose when she hit my shoulder with her face. And the sled was a bit battered. But all together we were fine«.

The pub was packed and the live band was pretty good. It was loud and hot but they kept ordering drinks and told each other stories from their childhood.

When Lena started to slur her speech, Kara decided it was time to go. Although Kara had the same amount of drinks Lena had, she wasn’t affected at all.

»Let’s get you back to the hotel«, Kara said leading Lena through the crowded pub. She held her hand and pulled her through the masses of people.

Not till they got some fresh air outside Kara didn’t realize how close the air had been in that pub.  
»Are you okay, Lena?«, Kara asked her friend who had clearly trouble walking in her high heels.

»Yeah, yeah, I’m fine«, Lena answered. Kara walked on the side next to the street so she could prevent Lena falling of the sidewalk.  
»You still haven’t told me about Chips yet«.

Lena smiled and ran her fingers through her hair. »He was an exchange student. And everyone called him Chips because he called fries chips and chips crisps«.  
Kara frowned bewildered. »That’s it?«.

Lena sighed and stopped. Kara stopped as well and turned to face Lena.  
»He wasn’t the good-looking stud he is today. Back then he was chubby and had bad acne. He was funny but he had trouble connecting with others. And one night we played spin the bottle. He was supposed to kiss Michelle Thompson but she acted disgusted when he tried to kiss her. He was humiliated in front of everyone. So, I kissed him and made sure the girls didn’t see him as a loser anymore«.

Kara’s jealousy she felt earlier that day dropped immediately. Instead she was amazed by Lena’s compassion and her courage to help an outsider.

»You are such a good person, Lena«, Kara said. »Was the kiss good at least?«.  
Lena snorted with laughter. »Never had a sloppier kiss but it was for a good cause«. 

Kara laughed and Lena kept giggling until she lost her balance and stumbled forward. Kara stepped forward and caught her in her arms. Lena was still giggling when Kara had her arms wrapped around her.

»Kara, my savior«, Lena said looking into Kara’s eyes. »I don’t know what it is but I always feel safest when I’m with you«.  
Kara’s heart was pounding in her chest. And her breath got heavy when Lena ran her fingers through Kara’s blonde hair. They were so close Kara could feel Lena’s breath on her face. She felt drawn to that beautiful woman in her arms and at the same time she was scared to kiss her.

Lena came a little closer, looking at Kara’s lips. Kara’s heart was racing but she took heart from Lena moving closer. She closed her eyes, leaned forward and kissed Lena.

She felt like her heart had skipped a beat but it was so worth it. First their kiss was tentative. But once they had realized they were both all in for it, their kiss deepened and Kara set free all of her restrained passion.

Maybe it wasn’t the perfect first kiss. But it was the first time since Kara became Supergirl that something felt so right to her. And all she wanted to do was wallow in it.


	7. Chapter 7

»Kara? Kara!«, Alex said and waved her hand in front of Kara’s blank gaze. Kara returned to reality and looked bewildered at her adoptive sister.

»Huh?«.

»Are you even going to talk to me? First you call me for an emergency meeting, then you make me buy this shit load of pizza and now you’re just sitting there staring into space. Would you please tell me what is going on?«, Alex begged with a concerned look on her face.

They were sitting on the couch in Kara’s apartment. The pizza boxes were neatly piled up on the table and were waiting to be opened.  
Kara was only a few hours back from her trip to London and she felt completely lost. That’s why she called Alex.

Kara sighed and covered her eyes with her hands. »I don’t know what to do. Or what to think. Or what to feel«.  
Alex grabbed Kara’s hands and took them off her face.

»It would help if I had a bit of information on what you are referring to. Why don’t you start at the beginning?«, Alex suggested.  
Alex and Lena were the only people on earth she could talk to about anything. Lena was out of the question in this matter. But Kara wasn’t sure anymore if she should talk to Alex about it. What would her sister think of her?

»I need you to promise me that you won’t laugh, or judge or tell anyone anything I’m going to tell you«. Kara pouted her lip and looked  
serious at Alex. Alex rolled her eyes. »What ever it is, I’m sure it won’t be THAT bad«.

»Promise me!«, Kara insisted.

Alex sighed. »Fine, Kara. I promise I won’t tell anybody. Now tell me your secret«.

Kara turned a bit in her seat so she could face Alex. »It all started about a week or so ago when I made out with Aaron and moaned Lena’s name instead of his«.

Alex’s eyes widened. »What?!«.

Kara scratched her eyebrow. »That’s not the worst part. But like I said, instead of Aaron’s name I moaned Lena’s. It didn’t mean anything. I forgot I had a meeting with her and remembered it while making out«.

Alex scoffed. »He looks like a bad boy but it seems he’s just not bringing it«. Kara gave her sister a reprehensive look.  
»Okay, okay… I shut it. What happened next?«. Kara thought about Alex’s question. Her mind returned to those naughty pictures of Lena and her. She instantly blushed.

»Are you blushing?«, Alex asked curious. Kara took a pillow and pressed it on her face. She said her next sentence with the pillow on her face but Alex only heard: »I picta mself havn sewit Lena«.

Alex ripped the pillow from Kara’s face and gave Kara her ‘Director Danvers’-look. Alex always used it for the agents at work who dare to doubt even one word she said to them. If Kara wouldn’t know her sister so well, she would have probably crumbled under that look and started to cry.

Kara sighed and looked as neutral as possible at Alex. »I pictured myself having sex with Lena«. She took a deep breath. »And it really turned me on«.

Alex didn’t say a word and the silence drove Kara slowly crazy. »Can you please say something?«.

Instead of saying something a big, smug grin appeared on Alex’s face. »I see«.

»You see? There is nothing to see!«.

Alex’s smirk got even bigger. »You have the hots for Lena and now you’ve turned to your gay sister to talk about it, right?«.

Kara snorted but it was a pretty pathetic try to play it down. »That’s ridiculous«, Kara laughed and waved it off with her hand. But there was no way she could fool her sister now.

»What did you do, Kara?«.

»When we were in London, I kissed Lena when she was drunk«.

Alex put her elbow on the back of the couch and leaned her head on her palm. »Did you like the kiss?«.

No joking. No laughter. No mocking. Just a normal question from a caring sister. In this moment Kara was grateful that she had the best sister in the world.

»I did. Very much to be honest«, Kara admitted. Her heartbeat sped up only by talking about it.

Alex smiled. »How was Lena’s reaction?«.

»What do you mean exactly?«.

»Did she kiss you back? Was it nice and slow or passionate? Come on! Spill the beans«, Alex asked excited.

Kara smiled as she thought about the feeling of Lena’s soft lips on hers. »She definitely kissed back. At first it was just a soft kiss and then it got very passionate«.

»Look at you, little sis!«. Alex cheered and boxed Kara on her biceps. Kara didn’t even flinch. »Are you guys a thing now?«.

Kara exhaled loudly and shrunk together. »No«.

Alex scooted a bit closer to Kara. »Why not? Don’t you want to be with her? Or doesn’t she want to be with you?«.

Kara started to fumble with her sleeves. »I didn’t talk to her about it. Things got pretty awkward after the kiss and I’m very unsure about it«.

Alex frowned. »Why was it awkward?«.

»When we kissed, everything was fine. But when we broke off the kiss, Lena got sick and threw up. I had to carry her back to the hotel. The next morning, she had a headache and had trouble remembering the night before. I didn’t know what to say so I didn’t say anything. Lena didn’t say anything either and now I’m insecure and feel stupid«.

»Wow… was she that drunk?«, Alex reassured and Kara nodded with her lips pressed together. »I hope it wasn’t your kissing that made her throw up«, Alex joked but Kara gave her a killing glance. »Not funny. Not helping«.

Alex lifted her hands in defense. »Alright, you are right. So, what are you going to do about it?«.

Kara shrugged her shoulders. »That’s why I called you. I don’t know what to do«.

Alex put her hand on Kara’s forearm. »First you have to know what you want. Do you want to be with Lena? Or did you just want to know how it feels to kiss a woman? There is no shame in trying and being curious«.

Kara shook her head. »No. I did it because I felt attracted to her… I still do. But I’m scared to talk to her about it. I mean… we have this great friendship and I can always rely on her. What is if I ruin it by telling her about my feelings? I don’t want to lose her, Alex«.

Alex features softened and she squeezed Kara’s arm. »You won’t lose her. Lena loves you. There is a chance that she isn’t interested in you in a romantic way but I am 100 percent sure that she loves you. And your interest in her won’t change that«.

Kara nodded but she felt that she was tearing up. »I’m scared, Alex«.

Alex wrapped her arm around Kara’s shoulder and pulled her closer until Kara could lean her head on Alex’s shoulder. »I know that feeling of insecurity only too well. Love is brave, Kara and so are you. You’ve got this!«.

»Thanks, Alex«. Kara sniffed. »And thank you for being so supportive«.

Alex smiled and kissed Kara on the forehead. »You know, I have an amazing sister who was also incredible understanding when I came out as gay. Maybe you know her«.

Kara laughed and pulled her sister closer. »I love you«.

»I love you too. And now you should go and pay a visit to that CEO you admire so much«, Alex said and winked.

»You are right«, Kara said and got up from the couch. »And thanks again«.

 

Kara was fumbling with her glasses the whole way up to Lena’s office. She practiced in her mind what she was going to say and pulled herself together when the elevator doors opened. It was already late in the evening and most people went already home. But Kara knew there was at least one person left working in the L-Corp building.

Kara knocked at the door frame to get Lena’s attention. The young CEO looked up from her screen and her face lit up.

»Kara! You have the perfect timing. I’m running the decoding program. It should be done in a few minutes«.  
Kara smiled and entered the room. Her knees felt a little weak when she walked right up to Lena’s desk.

»That’s exciting news. Maybe we can use those few minutes to talk about something else?«.

Lena leaned back in her chair. »Of course. You can talk to me about anything. What’s on your mind?«.

Kara cleared her throat. »Remember that night in London when we were at that pub?«.

Lena chuckled and twitched her nose embarrassed. »I remember. Not all of it I think but the important parts«.

»Do those important parts include us kissing?«, Kara asked carefully with bride red cheeks.

Lena giggled. »Yes, yes it does«. Kara exhaled relieved. At least she hadn’t forgotten about it.

»Ehm… I think we should talk about it«. Kara was more nervous now and forced her hands to fold in front of her belly.

»Oh… Don’t worry, Kara. We were very drunk and it’s not uncommon that drunk people do stupid things. Like kissing their friends«, Lena said easy.

Friends… Kara’s courage fell. »Right… but about that…«, Kara started but Lena interrupted her.

»Of course, we could talk about it. But what’s the point. We were drunk, it was stupid and didn’t mean anything. I think we should just forget about it«.

Kara’s face dropped. Ouch… this was not what she wanted to hear and it hurt like hell. Lena didn’t know that Kara wasn’t drunk. She couldn’t get drunk on human alcohol. The only way to turn this conversation around is to tell Lena about her alter ego Supergirl.

»Lena, there is something I have to tell you-«. Kara got cut off by an acoustic signal of the computer. The decoding was finish.

»The program is done«, Lena announced excited and turned her attention back on the screen. Kara sighed silently and positioned herself behind Lena so she could look over Lena’s shoulder at the screen.

The screen showed a balance of payments. It didn’t take long to find something suspicious.

»This is impossible. It can’t be true«, Lena said in disbelieve. There were multiple payments for Yannik Matthews company, all paid by L-Corp.

Kara clenched her jaw. »This is shit«.


End file.
